Toad is a Psychopath
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Toad may be crazy, but he is also crazy... for love!


It was a warm evening in the mushroom kingdom, and a small toad was sitting on a small hill. The sun shone brightly and it seemed like everything was right in the world. Suddenly, another Toad approached the relaxing toad.

"Dewey!" said the propeller toad to the daydreaming toad. Dewey the toad came to at the sound of his loud, shrill voice.

"Wha! What is it?" said the shocked Toad, half awake.

"There's a problem! You must come to the castle!" said the propeller toad urgently.

"This is my day off, can't I have a break?" said Dewey, trying return to a place of solace.

"No? It's very serious, someone died!" said Propeller Toad

"What? Is this a joke, seriously? No one's ever died in the mushroom kingdom, they just disappear or fall off the screen and come back the next day." Said Dewey in disbelief.

"The victim isn't from around here, he came because of the ball tonight." Said Propeller Toad

Dewey got worried and began thinking to himself

 _Not from around here? It couldn't possibly be… No, I'm sure it's nothing._ Dewey thought to himself

Even still, Dewey was feeling a bit paranoid that his secret foreign lover from long ago would be the victim of this brutal crime. He always had been daring and close to danger, but that was why Dewey loved him.

"Ok… I'll go." Said Dewey reluctantly.

"Great! Let's get going." Said Propeller Toad. Dewey grabbed on to Propeller Toads loose pants and rode with him all the way back to the castle.

When they arrived back at the castle, they were greeted by a grisly crime scene. Dewey was reluctant to look at the body, but it must be done. Dewey couldn't get the identity of the victim out of his head, he must know no matter the cost.

Dewey pushed through the crowd and gazed upon the bloody corpse. Dewey's worst nightmare had come true.

The body of Sonic the Hedgehog lied limp and still. Dewey felt tears in his eyes, a relaxing evening turned to one of despair. Sonic, you see, had been Dewey's lover back in the day, a forbidden love before Mario and Sonic were even enemies.

"Who did this?" Dewey said in both horror and rage.

"You wouldn't believe me but, Luigi. Must've snapped after living in his bigger brother's shadow all of these years." Said the police officer Toad.

Dewey couldn't stop staring. Even though he hated the sight, he couldn't look away. Why would Luigi of all people do this. It had to be something greater than just petty jealousy.

Dewey returned home and had a rough sleep that night. He couldn't forget his relationship with Sonic, there had been so much untold and unresolved. All he could remember was the day they were torn apart, how he promised him he would see him again.

The Toad got out of bed, unable to sleep. It was already 4 in the morning, and it was doubtful that he was going to get to sleep any time soon. He went in to his kitchen to make himself a glass of water. As he drank it, his mind began playing tricks on him, and he could swear he saw a green figure looking through his window. Dewey ran back upstairs and hid under his sheets.

"I gotta stop letting this get to me, I just gotta get to sleep." Dewey repeated to himself over and over again, but to no avail.

"No, I need to get answers" said Dewey. He had to find the truth, even if it killed him.

The next day Toad set out to find answers. The first logical step was to find Mario, the brother of the killer.

Dewey knocked on the front door of Mario's house… but there was no answer.

"Odd." Questioned Dewey, as he knocked again, this time even harder. However, the door slowly creaked open, it wasn't even closed fully. Dewey stepped inside.

Dewey walked into an empty house.

 _Mario is always here, why would he be out?_ Dewey thought to himself, then he heard something.

It sounded like faint crying and it was coming… from the basement? Dewey slowly crept down into the basement, ready to face whatever would face him.

However, all he found was a pathetic plumber, crying in a small cage. It was Mario in a worse shape than he ever looked. Dewey ran up to the cage.

"Mario? Is that you?" said Dewey, reaching out to Mario through the bars.

"No! Go away! Can't you just let me die here?" said Mario, turning away from Dewey, rejecting him.

"Mario, I… no, the whole mushroom kingdom needs answers. Why did Luigi do it? What made him snap?" said Dewey fervently.

"He took everything I ever loved! And it's all my fault!" cried Mario

"Your fault? What do you mean? But you're a hero to everyone!" Dewey said, trying to encourage the depressed Italian.

"If you only knew, you poor Toad, if you only knew." Said Mario, hanging his head in shame.

"Tell me Mario, if it's the last thing you do. Sonic cannot go unavenged!" said Dewey

Mario seemed to respond when he heard Sonic. Mario sighed deeply and gave Dewey the answers he sought.

"Sonic… despite our rough past, well, let's just say we made amends. Him and I were in love, beyond all loves we loved one another." Started Mario

Hearing this caught Dewey off guard. He thought Sonic loved him, how could he love Mario too.

"That's impossible! But how?" asked Dewey

"It was those Olympic games in Beijing" Mario began to recall

"Sonic had been on Nintendo's systems for a while now, but he never talked to me. I knew he resented me, our past was too fresh, and too violent. It wasn't until we were forced together until I saw his softer side. Frankly, I don't know if it was a miracle or destiny that we ended up together… oh how I miss those days." Said Mario as he began to weep.

Dewey could not believe that Sonic had moved on. Dewey had not, he had remained faithful the years they were apart. He felt betrayed.

"Where is Luigi?" asked Dewey

"In jail, the one just up the street." Said Mario

"Excellent, I'll have a word with him. Oh, and one more thing." Said Dewey

"Yes?" said Mario, inquisitively.

Dewey drew a gun, and quickly without mercy he shot Mario in the head, killing him instantly. Dewey had no remorse, he could no longer endure the heartache of the truth, that Sonic loved someone else. Dewey made his way to the Jail.

Dewey made his way to meet Luigi in his cell. Dewey, being a royal guard, had license to meet with the prisoners. He approached Luigi in his cell.

"Must be pretty miserable in there, huh?" said Dewey

"Well, it's not so bad really. I mean, it's pretty similar to the cage Mario used to keep me in, but with a lot more space." Said Luigi

Dewey came close to Luigi

"look, you want out of her buddy, or what?" said Dewey in a frank tone of voice.

"O-out? What do you mean?" said Luigi, trying not to look suspicious, but in doing so made himself more suspicious

"Why did you kill Sonic? If you tell me, then I'll get you out of here, I'm with the royal guard after all." Said Dewey

"Ok, I'll spill. I hope you like exposition." Said Luigi, getting his storytelling stance ready.

Dewey was used to stories like this. If it could provide some closure, he could endure.

"Mario was always the more popular of us when we were little, but I didn't mind. Even though I endured living in my brother's shadow, I was never jealous or angry at him. That all changed at the Olympics one year. All of us were together, even the Sonic characters too. When Mario fell in love with Sonic, I didn't mind too much (Mario had always rescued the princess instead of me). However, I did meet a friend of my own, his name was Tails." Said Luigi

"It doesn't sound like you have much motivation for murder." Said Dewey.

"Well, I'm getting to it. I gotta get the back story out of the way first. Anyways, it was when I met Tails when I became jealous of that Mario. I could relate with Tails, and only then did I realize how badly I had been treated. Tails was the one who set me up with Sonic. Then, of course, we fell in love…" Luigi said, getting dreamy.

"What the? How many people have fallen in love with Sonic?" said Dewey, offendedly

"Will you be quiet? As I was saying, me and Sonic were secret lovers for years. That is, until Mario found out. He was furious at me and locked me in a small cage. I respected Mario too much to fight back, but my jealousy and rage… I couldn't handle it any more! I deserved just something my greedy brother could not have, and I made sure my brother could never have him again." Said Luigi, sadly finishing his story.

"So, Tails started this whole thing, huh?" said Dewey

"Technically speaking, yes." Said Luigi

"OK, I know what I need to do now. Come with me, I'll get you out of here." Said Dewey

Dewey, using his status and persuasive words, managed to free Luigi. Temporarily, at least.

Outside the jail, Dewey uncuffed Luigi.

"They just think I'm taking you to the station for profiling. They'll find out soon, so you'll have to run away quick." Said Dewey

"Thank you so much, my friend!" said Luigi as he dashed over the hills as quick as he could.

All Dewey had to do now was find Tails. He knew he had to abandon his old life to find the answer, but he didn't care. He was now a criminal and couldn't stay in the mushroom kingdom. He fled without a trace.

After a week, Dewey showed up in Emerald Hill Zone. He knew he could find who he was looking for. It was not long before he found the two-tailed fox.

"Hey you! I've been looking for you!" Dewey shouted to get Tails' attention.

"Who me? Nobody has been looking for me in a while" said Tails

"I'm here to ask you about Luigi… and Sonic." Said Dewey

"Sonic? I haven't heard that name in years. He thought he was too good for me apparently, his trusty, faithful sidekick." Tails said bitterly

"Sonic has been killed, and Luigi did it." Said Dewey

"So he finally snapped, huh? I'm not surprised, Luigi wasn't the most stable after all. But I expected him to kill Mario, that was the plan anyways." Said Tails

"What plan? You wanted to kill Mario?" said a confused Dewey

"Sonic and I back in the day were always thinking of ways to kill those plumbers. But as time went on, Sonic began neglecting me. I was sad sure, but I drew the line when he began making love with mister plumber boy! That was when I took action. I convinced Luigi to fall in love with Sonic so that the brothers would have a falling out, I knew one of them would end up dead anyways. I guess all I wanted was to be loved by Sonic, in a friendly way." Said Tails, reminiscing.

Dewey could relate. All he wanted was to be loved by Sonic too, but in a romantic way. As Dewey thought, perhaps it wasn't Sonic he needed all along. He came close to Tails.

"We all need someone to love Tails. Sonic abandoned us long ago, but maybe we can pick up the pieces and love one another." Said Dewey sincerely.

"You really think so. I've been so lonely for so long, nobody likes me." Said Tails

"No, I love you." Said Dewey, before boldly kissing Tails with a lot of passion

Tails sighed a deep, sad sigh.

"If only I could love you…" Tails said

"Why not? What do we have to lose?" said Dewey

"Dewey, I can't love because I am a psychopath. The only thing I know how to do now is kill." Said Tails as he brandished a knife and stabbed Dewey in the chest.

Dewey began coughing up blood but held Tails close.

"I may be dying. But I die happy knowing… *cough* …that I found true love…" said Dewey as he faded towards the great beyond.

Dewey may be dead, but he died happy, and that's all that matters right?

THE END


End file.
